etrianfandomcom-20200214-history
Thunder Queen
The''' Thunder Queen''' is a boss from Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold that can only be fought by purchasing the DLC and accepting the "Thunder Queen's Legacy" quest. She can be fought on the 7th Floor, on a large open room only accessible after purchasing the DLC. This monster, resembling a mechanical centaur with an electric bow, shows up at the Auburn Thicket, and starts attacking anybody who enters her domain. Thus, the Duchy issues a quest in order to slain the creature. Like the other DLC bosses, no backstory or origin is given to her. In combat, the Thunder Queen is a very capable oponent. Being able to both deliver volt elemental arrows with her bow and use her massive agility to use powerful melee attacks, this versatile enemy is a major threat to anyone daring enough to challenge her. Strategy The Thunder Queen is one of the most powerful bosses in the entire game, after only the three elemental dragons, Ur-child and Ur-devil. Great care and preparation is going to be required in order to defeat this difficult enemy. Before you fight the Thunder Queen, you must reach her while dodging lightning arrows she shoots at you from the other side of the room. This can be very difficult, as the room is filled with rubble and navigating it while dodging her attacks can be hard. If you are having trouble finding the proper route, use these directions: Enter her room, and then go South 6, East 1, South 3, East 1, South 1, East 1, North 4, East 1, North 2, East 1, North 4, East 2. Preparations for this fight include at least one character with Volt Wall. Two or more would be ideal, as well as other damage mitigating methods, such as evasion tanking, Front Guard and Sentinel Guard. Resistance to bash attacks, paralysis and leg bind is also important. Skills that inflict leg bind are useful as well, but keep in mind that the boss resists it, so a character with high luck may be required in order to pull it off. During the fight, the Thunder Queen will alternate between two phases. She begins the fight on her ranged phase, where she alternates attacking you with either Volt Shot, which deals heavy volt elemental damage and pierces across the character rows, or a normal ranged attack that deals pierce damage. During this phase, it is recommended to use Volt Wall every turn, as Volt Shot can easily one-hit kill weaker characters. Once around 30% of her maximum health has been depleted, she will change to her melee phase. She will open this phase with the dangerous Lightspeed attack. This attack deals massive bash damage to the entire party, and can easily wipe all but the most defensive characters while also lowering their evasion. If you are having trouble surviving this attack, Sentinel Guard is a great skill to mitigate its damage, but is risky to use unless you time it properly. Binding her legs will completely stop her from using this attack. On the following turns, the boss will alternate between using Spindrift, which deals heavy bash damage to the front line, or a normal melee bash attack. Using Front Guard makes it very easy to survive through this phase. Again, once enough damage has been done to her, the Thunder Queen will change back to her ranged phase, this time with two new attacks. This phase is by far the most dangerous one. She will always open this phase with the Volt Arrow attack. This attack works similarly to the Survivalist's Sagittarius Shot skill: she will launch a Volt Arrow at the end of a turn, and at the end of the next turn, the attack will rain from the sky dealing massive volt elemental damage to the entire party, most likely wiping them. On the turns that the attack lands, it is highly recommended that you use two Volt Walls, as during her turn she can use either Volt Shot, or the new Plasma Shot attack, which deals heavy volt elemental damage to random targets, and hits 3-5 times. These will likely nullify the Volt Wall of several characters, leaving them vulnerable to the Volt Arrows that will rain at the end of the turn, thus the need of an extra Volt Wall. After the Volt Arrow lands, she will use it again after two turns. Once her health reaches a critical point, she will change back to her melee phase one last time. Like before, she will open this phase with the powerful Lightspeed attack, so be on your guard. No new attacks are added on this phase, so use the same strategy as before. Skills * Volt Shot (uses arms): '''Deals heavy damage and pierces across the character rows. * '''Lightspeed (uses legs): '''Deals massive bash damage to the entire party and reduces evasion. * '''Spindrift (uses legs): '''Deals heavy bash damage to the front line and may inflict leg bind. * '''Plasma Shot (uses arms): '''Deals heavy damage to random targets. Hits 3-5 times. May inflict paralysis. * '''Volt Arrow (uses arms): '''At the end of the turn, shoots and arrow to the sky. At the end of the next turn, deals massive volt elemental damage to the entire party. Conditional Drop In order to get her conditional drop, the Confusing Bow, you must defeat the Thunder Queen while she in panicked. Selling it to the shop will allow you to purchase the '''Thunder God Bow, one of the strongest bows in the game. Trivia *Her upper-body armor resembles a Corset. * The Thunder Queen, along with the Frost King, were meant to be bosses in Ginnungagap, forming a triumvirate with the Demi-Fafnir representing the three elements. Category:Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold Bosses Category:Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold DLC